<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Kaer Morhen by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834269">Return to Kaer Morhen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifter!Jaskier AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealous Lambert (The Witcher), M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Shapeshifter Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet from Jaskier's second winter at Kaer Morhen - cuddles by the fireplace. </p>
<p>- Can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shifter!Jaskier AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to Kaer Morhen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also on my <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/639782553137627136/c-can-i-pwease-have-a-fluffy-lil-jaskier-a-wee">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt chuckled as he watched Aiden bury his face in Jaskier’s fur. It was Jaskier’s second winter at Kaer Morhen and Aiden’s first. The pair hadn’t seen each other since Lettenhove and had been absolutely ecstatic when their eyes met across the court yard. Jaskier had shifted immediately, losing himself in his clothes. The clothes pile had started screeching, the unmistakeable sound of wings flapping inside the silk fabric, and as soon as Geralt had touched the pile, a blue-eyed bat had flown from the bottom of the doublet. Jaskier had flown around Aiden’s head a few times before shifting mid-air into a lion.</p>
<p>Aiden had barely managed to catch the great cat in his arms, cursing as Jaskier’s front paws settled on his shoulder and his nuzzled against Aiden’s cheek. Jaskier hadn’t changed back since, sticking to Aiden’s side for the last few hours, much to Lambert’s displeasure.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t it bother you?” Lambert grumbled from next to him. “They barely even know each other.”</p>
<p>“And yet Aiden helped save his life, without knowing him. That meant a lot to Jaskier, it means a lot to me,” Geralt hummed quietly “and no, it doesn’t bother me.”</p>
<p>Lambert scoffed. “Would have pegged you for the jealous type?”</p>
<p>Geralt smirked, tilting his head, watching both the cat witcher and the cat warm themselves by the fire. Jaskier had dropped the weight he’d gained at Oxenfurt whilst they’d been back on the road. The lion form he’d taken was thick with muscle and probably would have been a difficult kill even the witchers, and yet he was curled around Aiden like a domesticated cat. Jaskier had spoken often about his pack and the home he’d found at Kaer Morhen, Aiden was just a part of that. Geralt knew he didn’t need to feel jealous. He rolled his eyes and pulled Lambert into a hug, ruffling the thick curls on his head.</p>
<p>“I’m jealous when I need to be. That idiot is completely smitten with you, and I trust Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“Watch who you’re calling an idiot, wolf!” Aiden snapped, narrowing his eyes at Geralt, hands never leaving Jaskier’s fur. “I saved your lover boy.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s fingered his medallion, the hum of magic buzzing in the air as Jaskier shifted in Aiden’s lap. He groaned as Jaskier’s very human melodic laugh resounded. Aiden seemed completely unbothered by the now naked human in his lap. He bit back the sudden wave of jealousy that pulsed through him, determined not to prove Lambert right. It always seemed different when Jaskier was human, harder to ignore. He sighed and went to join the pile in front of the fire place, grabbing a blanket on his way.</p>
<p>Jaskier winked at him as the blanket landed in his lap. “I am most grateful, darling witcher,” he cooed at Aiden.</p>
<p>“Jaskier…” Geralt warned in a low voice.</p>
<p>Jaskier pouted up at him. “What? I’m just being friendly, oh come here, you big grump.”</p>
<p>He pulled at Geralt’s arm and Geralt flopped down in front of the fireplace, his bard in his arms. He nuzzled the back of Jaskier’s neck, kissing the exposed skin of his shoulder, and pulling the blanket firmly into Jaskier lap. Jaskier leant back with a contented hum. “I love you,” Geralt murmured against the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“I love you too, dear heart,” Jaskier sighed. “Thank you, for bringing me home.”</p>
<p>Lambert, who had settled next to Aiden, grunted. “You’re part of the family now, bard.”</p>
<p>Aiden cackled, wrapping his arms around Lambert possessively, even with Jaskier’s feet still in his lap. “And the whole Continent knows it. Have you heard the ballads?”</p>
<p>“Inferior shit,” Jaskier scoffed.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes and ran his hands through Jaskier’s hair. “It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>“Geralt! You take that back! It is just the work of sub-par bards who shouldn’t have even graduated!” Jaskier whined and Geralt just knew he was pouting.</p>
<p>“Jaskier’s ex,” he explained to the two very confused witchers sat opposite him.</p>
<p>Aiden and Lambert shared a look that could only mean trouble. “We could kill him,” Aiden drawled, his hands in Lambert’s hair.</p>
<p>“Oooh!”</p>
<p>“Jaskier, no,” Geralt growled and bit gently at the nape of his neck. Jaskier, predictably melted against his chest.</p>
<p>“Spoilsport,”</p>
<p>“No,” Geralt kissed the soft skin where his teeth had left marks. “No killing Valdo.”</p>
<p>Jaskier huffed and shifted back into a cat, circling in Geralt’s lap and nuzzling at his chest. The purring vibrated through Geralt’s armour almost instantly and his medallion hummed on his chest. He rolled his eyes and kissed Jaskier’s head. “You’re still not killing him.”</p>
<p>The ginger cat yowled, digging his claws in just enough to show his dissatisfaction but he continued to purr loudly. Geralt closed his eyes, basking in the heat of the fire. He could hear Aiden and Lambert’s bickering but it was easy to tune out in the safety of Kaer Morhen. Eskel would arrive soon and then the whole pack would be reunited at last. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am still working on the next big part of this... I swear, but in the meantime my prompts are open! Drop me an <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/ask">ask</a>.</p>
<p>- Wolfie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>